


Can we start over?

by PeopleOfThePit



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racism, Tags May Change, Thats all for Chapter onee, anywho, read the beginning notes for tw's in each chapter, tags will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleOfThePit/pseuds/PeopleOfThePit
Summary: It was a bright, sunny day when Jonathan experienced homophobia for the first time in his life. He was nine. And even when he still didn't understand the huge deal behind it, one of his few friends, Sherwin, likes boys. This doesn't push Jonathan away from the redhead as the two were joined to the hip since they first met and when there was a bump in the road they always got through it together. But as the years went forward, the road of life got more rigid, more rough, more complex. Friendships will soon be tested and tears will be shed in the long run, the only thing on Jonathan's mind was if he can hold it together.I somehow deleted the summary without realizing when I post this so here ya go, hope you enjoy!Written by Birb! :>





	Can we start over?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU EMBARK ON THIS READING JOURNEY!
> 
> First off I don't know how often I'll update this so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Secondly, to avoid spoilers for new readers I will add Tw's and anything to look out for while reading in the top notes.
> 
> Third I'm making this as I go, so I'm not set in stone on the ending yet.
> 
> And lastly I would like to acknowledge that this is my first time doing anything like this, so if you can criticize my writing it will help me improve in the long run.
> 
> With that in mind here are today's tags: Racism, Bullying/Teasing, Homophobia, Brief mentions of religion & a lil bit of swearing
> 
> That's it! Thank you for reading this note and I hope you enjoy my story!

Jonathan bounced into class like how the iconic nine-year-old would. Full of energy, ready to learn, and excited to make new friends! Well, the last statement hardly true. Jonathan still had friends, but not that many. The closest ones he had were Sherwin and Thomas, but even then blonde was taught at another school and they only saw each other on playdates. Sherwin however, was attending the same school as him, the redhead was even in the brunet's class! And that eased Jonathan, made him happy. 

It didn't take long for Jonathan to notice Sherwin doodling at his desk without a care in the world, imagination running free without any chains to hold it down. Jonathan beamed as he called Sherwin's name, the redhead slightly jumped at the sudden noise but any anxiety he had left faded as he saw Jonathan and waved at him.

“Whatcha drawing?”

Jonathan's voice was slightly giddy whenever Sherwin was drawing. He was an awesome doodler, he drew spaceships, cats, stars, he even drew Jonathan at one time! Jonathan hugged Sherwin so tight at that moment that he thought he killed him, he didn't luckily. That drawing is still in Jonathan's room even today. Sherwin said nothing but smiled as he gave Jonathan a clear view of what he was working on.

Jonathan's eyes sparkled a little as it was noticeable it was him and Sherwin together, they were both smiling as usual but it looked like him and Sherwin were holding hands, there was also a few hearts surrounding them both. Jonathan was ecstatic as he gently grabbed the paper from Sherwin as he was quite impressed with the work.

“Wowww Sherwin this is great!”

“T-Thanks but can-”

“Everything's so pretty oh gosh just, wow!”

“Jon please c-can I have.”

“I have to show everyone this!

“Jon-”

“ It's so good! Michael look what Sherwin made!”

“Jona-”

Sherwin, being the quiet and shy person he is, could do nothing but watch in horror as Jonathan bounced over to Michael with pure glee to show the kid the artwork he created.

Michael flinched as his green eyes met with Jonathan blue ones as the brunet bounced right up to the blonde, Michael leaned back a little, afraid to get dirt on his porcelain white skin.

“Look what Sherwin drew! It's so good”

Jonathan shoved the drawing in Michael's face as he eagerly waited for the same admiring gaze that Jonathan had when we saw the drawing to appear on his face. That wasn't how it went down, however, instead of glee, grimaced spite appears on Michel's face for a moment which quickly changed to disgust as Michael made a nice that would be associated with the feeling he displayed as he took a few steps back.

“Gross! Don't bring that queer stuff near me!”

Jonathan's smile fell as he slightly tilted his head in confusion at Michael's reaction and the new word he just learned the existence of.

“It just a drawing it won't hurt you!”

Jonathan felt mildly insulted at Michaels reaction, it was just a picture, nothing more and nothing less, and it was a nice picture too!

“No it’s queer stuff, it's sinful and bad!”

“Uh... What does queer mean?”

Jonathan turned his head to see one of his female classmates watch the scene unfold.

“It means you like boys if you're a boy!”

“Oh eww.”

The girl recoiled in disgust as her tiny brain processed this new information faster than time itself. Jonathan was getting quite annoyed by now, why was this such a big deal? It was just a drawing, and why was liking boys a bad thing? Sherwin and he were best friends, if he didn't like Sherwin then he wouldn't be around him in the first place that's how friendship even works!

Michael suddenly snatched Sherwin's drawing out of Jonathan's hands which made the blue-eyed boy fume as he made an attempted to grab it back yet failed because of Michael's height as he held it up in the air.

“Give it back!”

“Sherwin's a queer! And he likes boys!

“Stop it, Michael!”

Michael taunted the redhead in a mean like a tone as most of Jonathan's other classmates giggled whilst some ignored the scene completely. Jonathan turned to Sherwin as Michaels taunts faded into white noise, the redhead his arms on his desk as his head sulked into his shoulders. What made Jonathan crack was when he saw a few tears drop from Sherwin’s blushing face as he looked to be ashamed. Jonathan saw red as he didn't think before action as he kicked Michael into one of the desks without hesitation. Michael screamed out in pain as he began to cry, Sherwin's drawing no longer in his hand as steam was coming out of Jonathan's ears.

“I told you to let go, I told you! Why is it such a big deal?! Sherwin likes boys because it's normal! If you don't like someone then why bother to be their friend Michael! If you can't get that through your head you can just FUCK OFF-”

“Jonathan Castillo!”

Jonathan stopped mid-sentence as he glanced up, face flushed when he turned to his quite angry teacher.

“Office now.”

Jonathan's jaw dropped a little in disbelief that he is the one getting punished and not Michael.

“But-”

“Now!”

Jonathan stayed for a moment but he soon felt all eyes on him as he sniffles and ran out of the classroom.

-

“I demand a suspension seeing that he hurt my little prince when he was in no threat or danger at all!”

“Mrs. Shea let's discuss first before we talk about punishment.”

“No, it's unruly that he attacked my son! He should be expelled actually since he'll probably continue this.”

“Mrs. Shea please-”

“I will not take no for an answer!”

Jonathan looked down at the ground as the back and forth conversation just passed from ear to ear. It was after school now, and one of Jonathan's Uncles and Jonathan were forced to sit-down as Michaels mom and the Vice principal discussed the situation, or tried to at least. This was so unfair, Michael started this because of a drawing, it doesn't make any sense!

“We're starting to go around in circles at this point.”

The vice principal muttered under her breath as it was clearly shown she was strained. 

“Michael, why did you steal Sherwin's drawing?”

“It was just a prank, I was joking around with him then Jonathan kicked me!”

“Wha- No you didn't-”

“Jonny, listen” The gruff voice of Jonathan's Uncle mixed with the cold stare he caught for mere moments made the smaller boy quiet down.

“As you told me, now Jonathan why did you kick Michael?”

“I told you already! Michael snatched Sher's drawing out of his hands and teased him!” 

“He's lying!”

“You called Sherwin a queer when we were just holding hands in the drawing!”

The room was filled with eerie silence as Jonathan was too wrapped up to stop.

“It's stupid! Queer means boys liking boys b-but how can you be friends with someone if you don't like them- 

“Jonathan just-”

Jonathan's uncle pinched the bridge of his nose as everything came full circle for the situation.

“I think I see the answer now.”

The vice principal leaned back in her seat a little bit s Michaels mother had tense shoulders and the same bitter look towards to Jonathan now.

“Because of Jonathan's act of violence and vulgarness towards Michael he’ll be forced to miss recess and focus on schoolwork, Michael will do the same for three days for his vulgar language. If we agree this is the fairest punishment we can offer, then you all may go home.”

\---

“Jonathan we need to talk before we go.”

The boy disturbed his pace to halt as his Uncle turned to him. They were in the school parking lot now, Jonathan just wanted to get home and hide in his room.

“Jonathan this is about what you said in the office.”

Why can't he just let it go?

“Y-You mean-”

“About queer, yes. Jonathan, it means a man sinfully engaging with another man, and don't start. I want you to understand that this is something deeply pervasive. A man who loves another man… When I say that, Jonathan, I don't mean love, like friendship. I mean love between… Well, a mother and a father. Romantic love. It is the Devil's work, Jonathan. It's like a disease, it can infect you, and then your soul will be lost forever. You can't even look at one for long if want to deem your soul to heaven. Come on let's go, I have work to do after this.”

Jonathan stared at his uncle as he barely understood anything and missed the entire point of was said,his doe blue eyes filled with confusion, as his uncle roughly grabbed ahold of the smaller boy’s wrist as they walked to the car, the conversation cycling through the boy's head over and over in the car ride before fading into his subconscious. 

That all happened a few days ago, and Jonathan completely forgot about the talk he and his Uncle had. And while the few looks from his classmates and from Micheal calling him queer and other names he didn't understand made Jonathan tense for a little while it didn't prepare him for Sherwin. He didn't yell or scream at Jonathan he just ignored him, and that hurt Jonathan more than anything else, but Sherwin always looked hurt when he did ignore Jonathan, it didn't make sense.

“Sherwin stop!”

And here Jonathan was at recess trying to talk to the redhead with little success, both boys were in the forest now, children’s laughter carried along the wind through the trees. The autumn levels twirling in the air and falling to the ground.

Sherwin finally did stop however as he turned to the blue-eyed boy, expression hurt, body language cowering, mind running a mile a minute. Jonathan is the opposite, however, expression pleading, body language determined, mind focused on one thing only as he tried to win the trust back of his best friend.

“Jonathan just, leave me alone-”

“No, I won't leave you alone until you tell me why you keep avoiding me!-”

Sherwin stared at Jonathan for a moment before breaking eye contact, trying to find the right words to use to get out of this situation.

“Sherwin please!”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

Sherwin answer came out as a barely audible whisper as it just confused Jonathan even more, how was Sherwin hurting him? There aren't any marks on his body nothing marred in his flesh, it didn't make sense to Jonathan.

“How are you hurting me, Sherwin? You've never hurt me, not once not ever!”

“Jona-”

“I don't care if you like boys either! I care about you! Sher, I'm sorry for what happened on Tuesday I just...”

Words were just spilling out of Jonathan's mouth, he didn't think, he was saying these things on the spot, He wanted this, he wanted Sherwin back, he'll do better.

“Sherwin, can we start over, please? I'm sorry…”

The last bit of resistance from Sherwin disappeared as his body relaxed, he wanted this too, it was too painful to be away from Jonathan, but even so, even if he knows this friendship will end soon once Jonathan finally understands. But for now he can hold this moment close, he can hold Jonathan close, he can hold him close for as long as Sherwin can.

The redhead closed the short distance between the two as both of his arms wrapped around the Latinos frame, Jonathan paused for a moment but soon did the same, holding Sherwin close to him as he didn't what to let go just yet. They can both enjoy this moment now, they can both catch up on a few days. 

They can start over.


End file.
